His Guard
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: *Sequel to Stolen Kisses. Their secret relationship has heated up, and Lan Fan is having a hard time focusing on her job protecting Ling.
1. Chapter 1 Lapse Of Attention

It was getting harder to focus on her work being Emperor Ling Yao's head bodyguard, therefore she went almost everywhere with him, and she couldn't afford to lose her focus. The emperor obliviously made her job harder.

Their secret relationship had gotten much more heated, and sometimes her thoughts ran away from her. She couldn't help it; she found him very sexy in his royal garments, or emperor clothes.

She could of sworn that he knew the effect he had on her by the confident smirk that he sometimes sent him.

She also was more than a little tired, because she now stayed up most of the night with Ling.

Sadly, she was getting a little sick, keeping that from Ling proved to be next to impossible. He was deeply worried about her, but she refused to take any time off.

Ling was sending for one Xing's best doctor, perhaps the very best, however May and Al came by for a visit first.


	2. Chapter 2 May And Al Arrive!

May and Alphonse heard for the first time what was being said about them.

May placed her hands over her face and cried.

"You are not a princess, anymore," and, "Don't ever come here again." Floated around May's head.

If Ed had been with them and heard some of the other things said about his baby brother, and Al's girlfriend, they would probably be in a Xingese jail cell.

Ling murmered, "There, there May. Don't listen to them."

She looked up, tears still in her eyes, in surprise, wondering when Ling got there.

Lan Fan wasn't far behind Ling. May's eyes widened; Lan Fan's chi was off, though it was oddly familiar. It reminded her of how Riza Mustang's chi has been lately.

The main difference was that Mrs. Mustang was pregnant, and Lan Fan couldn't be pregnant; she wasn't even involved with someone, unless...

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Ling.

"You didn't, did you?" Hissed May Chang.

"Do what?" Ling asked cluelessly.

May glanced helplessly at Lan Fan.


	3. Chapter 3 May's Concern And Theory

May hovered restlessly around Lan Fan, which only seemed to unnerve Ling.

Naturally, Ling turned to Al for answers on this strange behavior. Al honestly did not know why May was acting the way she was.

All Lan Fan wanted was for May to stop hovering nearby.

"May?" Ling called out.

"Yes?" May answered back, still looking Lan Fan over.

"Why are you looking at Lan Fan like that?" He asked.

"May we talk in private?" May asked her older half-brother.

"Sure, right this way." Ling spoke, with Al, May, and Lan Fan following him.

May spoke up in the privacy of the room, "You got her pregnant!" May's resonated loudly making the room shake.

"What?" screeched Ling, "What makes you say that?"

Lan Fan blushed, relieved that her mask hid her now blushing face.

"You two are together?" Al asked surprised.

Ling stuttered, "Sh-sh-she c-c-can't b-be p-pregnant!" Ling seemed just as shocked as Al.

"Did you, or did you not sleep with her?" May asked coldly.

"We did, Princess May Chang." Lan Fan confirmed calmly.

Ling was, now, the one blushing.


	4. Chapter 4 The Decision

"Emperor Ling, is everything alright?" asked one of the minor guards.

"Yes, everything is fine." Ling said quickly trying to make the guard go away, and regain his composure.

The guard relunctantly left.

"What will we do?" Ling asked helplessly.

"You may decide to keep it a secret for as long as you can by letting Lan Fan work, until someone notices, and she eventually loses her job; you could announce it, also losing her job, or you could mention being the father with either option A or B, either way Lan Fan loses her job." May announced reasonably.

"Why did we have to...?" Lan Fan trailed off sadly.

Ling spoke apologetically, "I didn't mean to make you lose your job, Lan Fan."

"Don't worry about it. If we did go public about our relationship, and the pregnancy, Master Ling would mostly likely lose his job; I will not allow that to happen." Lan Fan stated seriously with finality in her voice.

"Are you going to publicly announce the pregnancy?" Alphonse Elric asked Lan Fan curiously.

"Yes, no point in waiting." Lan Fan decided a bit nervously.

It was a now or never type of situation, and it would be easier on Lan Fan, if she just announces it now anyway. If she doesn't she would not be able to stop trying to protect Ling, and it was healthier for her and the baby, if she quit anyway.


	5. Chapter 5 Ling's Announcement

Ling tried to prepare himself for the announcement.

He couldn't let go of Lan Fan completely; he needed to find a way to hold Lan Fan close, even after the announcement, but there was no way that he could annouce that he was the father of the child in Lan Fan's womb without starting a civil war.

He was on thin ice.

* * *

"I have something to tell you." Ling announced, "I have decided to take a wife from the Yao clan; her name is Lan Fan." He heard gasps, shouting, and cheers from the group in front of them.

He looked at Lan Fan. She was surprised, and had relunctantly removed her mask. Lan Fan had tears in her eyes, and her face was a pleasant shade of glowing pink.

Lan Fan's head spun; what was she supposed to say?

Ling walked confidently towards her, and took her hand in his, and gently led her forward.

She found herself looking over the crowds, and wondered if this was what it was like to be empress. Some people looked happy, perhaps even excited for her, but the others looked really angry. She was worried that she would make an awful empress, because she wasn't raised to be one.

She was also worried that whoever became Ling's bodyguard would not protect Master Ling with their life, and that's when she realised that as empress, she would have her own bodyguards that she didn't really need.

She was trained to fight and protect; she really did not need someone to do that for her.


	6. Chapter 6 Revolt

Quickly, the people that were shouting starting to attack. They wanted this unexpected engagement to be abolished.

Lan Fan tugged Ling back just as a bullet scraped his shoulder; she carefully brought him out of harm's way by pulling him back into his palace.

Ling grabbed a phone, and quickly dialed the fuhrer of Amestris for help.

"Fuhrer Mustang speaking."

"Mustang, can you help stop a civil war, and get Lan Fan and me out of Xing?" Ling asked nervously, trying desperatedly to drown out the shouting and the horrified screams.

"What did you do now, Ling?" Mustang asked sounding iritated.

"I have pledged to marry Lan Fan in front of all the citizens of Xing." Ling said with no remorse whatsoever in his voice.

"Why did you do that?" Mustang asked sounding like he was angry enough to roast Ling alive.

"Because I love her, and she's pregnant with my child." Ling stated with conviction.

"What?" Mustang sputtered.

Ling faintly heard the sound of laughter in the background; it sounded distinctly like the Fullmetal Alchemist's laugh.

"Is Ed there?" Ling asked excitedly.

His response was a very convincing, "No."

Ling clearly did not believe him, because he asked, "Can I talk to him?"

Mustang unwillingly handed the phone to Edward.

"What did you do, idiot prince?" was the first thing out of Ed's mouth.

Ling frowned. "I'm the emperor now, Ed. Lan Fan, and I am engaged. Oh, and my country's revolting." Ling said with faux carelessness.

"Should I congratulate you?" Ed asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, that would be wonderful, Ed." Ling chimed happily.

"Good job, Ling; you are engaged to your bodyguard, which as clearly led to your demise."

"Thank you. Would you care to help us out?"

"I'm not the fucking fuhrer, you should be asking him not me!" Ed exclaimed bitterly back to Ling, while handing the phone over to Mustang.


	7. Chapter7Both Lan Fan's Decision And Task

Lan Fan's eyes trailed over the room, making sure that she and Ling were safe.

They were waiting for the Amestrian troops to arrive.

They, Ling and Lan Fan, would be escorted out by them, so that Ling was not assasinated, after all Lan Fan was still his guard, so she would still die to protect her young lord. She had, after all, pledged to protect him his whole life as his guard.

She wondered idly, how she would protect Ling, when she becomes his empress. She grinned; Mrs. Mustang still was at her husband's side protecting him. Lan Fan decided, right then, that she would do that for Ling; she would be that kind of empress.

Lan Fan wondered what her Grandfather Fu, would make of this situation, and her decision, if he hadn't died. He would probably still want Lan Fan to be Ling's guard, rather than his empress. He would probably approve, however, about her decision to still protect Master Ling.

She would definately find a way to be both Ling's empress, and still be his most trusted guard.


	8. Chapter 8 Civilian Clothes

"Edward?" gasped Lan Fan.

"You're our escort, aren't you?" Ling exclaimed excitedly clinging on to Edward, because it couldn't simply be called a hug.

"Get off!" snarled Edward in his typical fashion. "I'm not the only one, you idiot pince!"

"I thought i corrected you on the phone." gloated Ling smugly.

Riza Mustang came in then, and ignored Ed and Ling, and offered Lan Fan a couple of disguises.

"One's for Emperor Yao." Riza explained.

"That's a good idea; we don't want anyone to recognize us, after all." Lan Fan praised lightly, smiling softly at the older woman.

Ling asked, "Aren't you usually with the Fuhrer?"

"He's rallying our troops to stop the rebellion." Riza Mustang explained, one hand pressing lightly against her stomach.

Lan Fan pulled on her disguise above her bodyguard uniform. She pulled her hair in to a simple ponytail, rather than keep in her usual bun. She, now, looked like a normal Xingese citizen.

She tossed Ling his disguise, once, she had seen that he had let go of the famed Fullmetal Alchemist.

Ling quickly pulled on the civilian clothes, and pulled his hair out of its ponytail, hopefully they wouldn't be noticed.

They also hoped beyond hope that Mustang was winning.


	9. Chapter 9 Desert Conversations

**Note: I am very religious, so do not take this out of context. **

It seemed almost too easy to escape Xing, and enter Amestris; that's if you were used to riding camels in the sweltering heat of a desert. Ling and Lan Fan seemed almost too used to it.

Edward complained about the desert like he always did whenever he found himself in one.

Riza Mustang couldn't have fared much better than the previous Fullmetal Alchemist, with Mrs. Mustang being pregnant after all. She did not utter a single complaint.

Ed, however, felt the need to complain about how hot, his automail leg got in the desert.

Ling was, of course, his usual cheerful self, and constantly felt the need to say, "It's not that bad, Ed."

Naturally, this made Ed's foul mood worse, and started arguments, like the current one.

"To make matters worse; I'm going through this god forsaken desert with the idiot prince." Ed groaned almost incoherently.

"I'm not a prince, Ed. I'm the emperor, and I thought you didn't believe in God." Ling said, rather cheerfully.

"I don't, " grumbled Ed, "but if I did; he wouldn't be here."

"They say that he's everywhere, Ed." Ling chimed with a smug smile.

Ed muttered bitterly, "What part of 'I don't believe' do you not understand?"

"For not believing in him, he sure helped you out." pointed out Ling.

"As an alchemist, I don't believe in God." Ed announced stubbornly.

"You're not an alchemist anymore." Ling felt the need to point out.

"How long are you going to keep saying that, Ed?" Lan Fan asked curiously.

Ed didn't have an answer to that, and fell silent for the next hour and a half.


	10. Chapter 10 Dewei Yang And The Early St

His Guard Chapter 10 Dewei Yang And His Revolts Early Stages

Dewei Yang was one of the people who started shouting, and shoving, right after Ling announced his engagement to his bodyguard.

Dewei Yang was the one who had started the chant of, "Take down the Emperor! Kill his guard!"

Dewei Yang desperately wanted throne. He had all rights to the throne, after all he was Ling's younger half-brother. He had always wanted the throne; how was he supposed to know that finding and getting a philosopher's stone, found in Amestris, would make him emperor?

Once he saw Amestrian troops; he knew he had to do something, so he charged, rallying some of the other revolters, and attacked.

He knew it was a life or death (Most likely death) situation to challenge the Amestrian Fuhrer.

He, however, was determined to win the throne over, no matter how many lives were lost.

The Amestrian officers broke up the rebellion pretty quickly; Dewei quickly made his escape.

Dewei vowed to himself to come back for them; they were his loyal troops, after all.


	11. Chapter 11 Dewei's Goals And His Quest

His Guard Chapter 11 Dewei's Goal And His Quest For Power

He snuck in to the palace before anyone decided to ransack the place.

He stared at the somewhat dark inner palace. It was like a dream; it was his dream.

He was going to achieve his his goal; he was going to rule Xing with an iron fist, the way it was supposed to be ruled. He craved this power, all the way down to his core.

He desired the power to do with human life whatever he wanted, and to not get in trouble for it.

He pushed the throne, with all his strength, to the palace balcony.

He left quickly to round up his small 'army,' and to get more soldiers put under his command.

He went to the closest jail figuring that they would put his revolutionaries there.

Dewei miraculously beat up the gurads, and somehow grabbed the right set of keys. He released the prisoners, and ordered them to fight alongside him as his troops. They were relieved to finally be free, and willingly served under Prince Dewei Yang.

His first order was for some of his new officers to round up the rest of Xing's citizens. He ordered the rest of his troops to act as his bodyguards.

After all of Xing was gathered in front of the palace for the second time in two days, Dewei decided that the best way to get them on his side, was to give a speech.


	12. Chapter 12 Dewei's Announcement

"I believe that you should know more about the emperor's recent decision. He's making a terrible mistake by not thinking of us, Xing's citizens. He is only thinking of himself! Let me be your new emperor." Dewei spoke excitedly raising his voice to a near shouting level.

The citizens cheered, however, some cheered weakly, unsure of electing a new emperor. The otherside of the spectrum cheered loudly with much excitement.

Dewei beamed excitedly, wiping sweat off his brow.

"We should end the tyrany of having Ling Yao as emperor!" Dewei announced in an extremely loud voice.

A lot of the crowd cheered with a great amount of excitement and confidence, "Get rid of this tyrany!"

"Don't allow Ling Yao, and his little guard, Lan Fan, to get married." Dewei boomed.

The crowd listened carefully, and began to repeat this, after Dewei's announcement, "Guards can't marry their emperors! It's tyrany!"

Dewei couldn't resist the urge to smile even wider.


	13. Chapter 13 Chaos

As dawn broke, bullets rang out, and utter chaos began.

Amestrian troops started shouting, "Give up the rebellion!"

Sadly for the Amestrian troops, very few surrendured.

Most of them started trying to fight the Amestrian officers with whatever they could find, because most of them weren't armed. Rocks, now, became the weapon of choice, though what hope could they have? They were trying to fight trained soldiers,that were armed with guns, by pelting them with stones.

This whole situation caused two things.

One of which was that it became very hard for the Amestian soldiers to protect the innocent Xingese citizens.

The second wasn't noticed at first. During this chaos, Dewei chose to make his escape, grinning all the while.

He knew that things were going well, because who would dare reenter their own country when a civil war was going on, over their potential death? He figured that if this kept going for a while, then somebody would go over to Amestris, where their emperor was hiding, and kill him.

As a result, Dewei would be elected in Ling's place.

He would then hold the throne, until he died, and one of his future sons became emperor to replace him.

Dewei really liked the outcome of this war.

Ling should of quickly obeyed the law of taking fifty wives, and having atleast one heir by this point, so that this kind of thing didn't happen.


	14. Chapter 14 On The Sidelines

"Fuhrer Mustang, sir. The rebellion refuses to be broken down, and has spread to almost all of Xing." a soldier informed Mustang via phone.

"I'll send back up." Mustang informed him.

Lan Fan asked asked quietly, "What's happening in Xing?"

"The rebellion has spread." Mustang spoke gruffly.

"We have to help them out!" exclaimed Lan Fan.

"We can't let you do that." Fuhrer Mustang told her.

"I'm trained to fight and protect. I am not a damsel in distress." Lan Fan reminded him.

"They know your face, and are intent to kill you and Emperor Yao. It's not safe." Mustang warned logically.

"I wear my mask for my job, so it's usually on. I only had it off for a few seconds that day." Lan Fan argued back.

"Someone there could of had a photographic memory, and is hellbent on killing you, or someone could of taken a picture of you. My point is that they could still recognize you." Mustang reasoned irritably.

"I could wear a disguise, like when we came to Amestris." Lan Fan spoke confidently.

"They could still might be able to recognize you, and it isn't even safe for ordinary Xingese citizens."

Lan Fan stared morosely back at Mustang, and muttered, "You're right."


	15. Chapter 15 Ed's Plans

"Edward, I need one of your outrageous plans to oppose the Fuhrer, so I can help save Xing." Lan Fan told Edward Elric, the acclaimed Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Lan Fan, I didn't know that you were one for brother's crazy plans." Alphonse Elric stated, looking a little bit freaked out.

"I'm not. I just need one of those plans of his too help out my native country." Lan Fan piped up very seriously.

Ed stared, and then screamed, "My ideas are brilliant; they've really helped Al and me a lot!"

"I'm sure they have." Lan Fan spoke calmly.

Ed mused, "Is Ling going with you?"

"I didn't tell him, because he wouldn't let me go, if I did, and I would have to obey him." Lan Fan answered.

"If he told you to jump off a bridge; you would, wouldn't you?" Ed grumbled curiously.

"He's Master Ling! I was raised to obey and protect him." Lan Fan announced.

"I don't see how that relationship works." Ed mumbled.

"Brother means by the Equivalent Exchange Theory of Alchemy." Al explained.

"Master Ling protects me with his life too." Lan Fan told them.

"Drop the master; you are engaged, right? Winry works on my automail leg, and I work around the house, and yet, she still makes me pay for my leg! Damn woman!" Ed harped angrily.

"You shouldn't talk that way about your wife, Edward." Riza reasoned, as she passed by.

"She knows she is one." Ed explained in his usual style.

Lan Fan couldn't help grinning, and struggled to contain her laughter, and keep a blank expression on her face. Lan Fan said teasingly, "Woman don't like to be called that."

Ed muttered, "She's heard me say it before."

"I'm surprised that she still loves you, Brother." Al spoke up, while teasing his older brother.

"I'm just that awesome." Ed responded smugly.

"How did we get on this topic, again, Lan Fan?" Al asked the only sane person still around, aside from himself.

"We were just talking about how crazy Ed's plans were." Lan Fan said cautiously, and teasingly as Ling walked up. 


	16. Chapter 16 The Plan, And Ling's Involvem

His Guard Chapter 16 The Plan, and Ling's Involvement

Lan Fan felt very, very akward. She was dressed in an Amestrian Military Uniform.

She wondered how Ed had gotten a hold of this uniform, or how he knew her size. It was very strange to be dressed as a foriegn soldier in order to enter her own country.

As she was leaving the building to go to Xing, she passed by Ling. Ling stopped and stared.

Ling quickly turned around, and headed her way, stopping her from going anywhere. "Did you think that I wouldn't recognize you?" Ling asked her.

Lan Fan blushed. "I didn't expect to run in to you." She confessed.

"You can't go to Xing by yourself."

"You'll go with me, then?" Lan Fan stated, bubbling with excitement.

"Of course. You need someone to watch your back." Ling answered back.

Ed gave Lan Fan a dirty look, as if to say 'how did you not know how he would react, when you are the closest to him?'

He led the two away, and then left them to get a military uniform for Ling.

He came back fairly quickly, and held up the uniform for them to see.

Upon Ed's arrival, Lan Fan and Ling let go of eachother's hands, looking slightly guilty.

Ed glanced at them curiously, and grumbled, "What's with that look? Act more like you're engaged, and less like criminals."

"Xing thinks that we're criminals." Lan Fan said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. We'll fix it." Ling spoke up confidently.


	17. Chapter 17 The Horror Of The Revolt, And

His Guard Chapter 17 The Horror Of The Revolt, And The Substitute Emperor

Lan Fan nervously stared at the revolting crowd. She glanced at her fellow citizens, and wondered what could have turned them in to the brutal savages that they were now.

Her eyes trailed to their hands, which were full of rocks, or the guns, that they stole from the fallen, Amestrian soldiers.

She gasped. 'Her citizens were blood thirsty monsters, but how?' She thought.

Her eyes landed on the balcony, where Ling announced their engagement.

The throne was in the middle of the balcony.

There was a man up there, on the balcony, that she didn't know. He had his arms spread out, as wide as they could go; the smirk on his face was very evident, or obvious.

Lan Fan whispered, "Who is he?"

Ling shrugged, but answered fervently, "He's a coward!"

"That he is." Mustang spoke, "But, why are you here?"

Lan Fan spoke up, passionately, "It's our country; we deserve to be here, protecting it!"

"Think about it this way: if Emperor Yao dies, how will we get Xing back under control?" Mustang inquired.

"We get rid of that guy, up there." Ling pointed out, nodding to the guy on the balcony.

"How do we do that?" Ed asked.

"We need to shoot him down." Mustang answered.

"But the Hawk's Eye is not here, though." Lan Fan pointed out, hopelessly.

"How good are you with a gun, Lan Fan?" Mustang asked Ling's fiance.


	18. Chapter 18 Captured

Dewei stared, and started blinking rapidly; he was confused. 'Could it be?' 'No. It couldn't be.' He thought.

His eyes must be decieving him, because that looked like Emperor Ling Yao, and his pretty, little, commoner mistress. (Lan Fan.)

He glared heatedly, down at them.

"Prove your loyalty! Bring me his guard, and the old emperor!" roared Dewei, motioning toward the two of them, gallantly.

He could really get used to this power.

* * *

Just like that, all hell broke loose!

Lan Fan felt it, before she saw it. Hands were clasped around her throat, and she was dragged away.

One of Dewei's loyal troops had a sword pointed at Ling, threatenly, He quickly stabbed Ling in the side.

Ling keeled over, gasping from the surprise attack, and the pain that came with it.

Several Xingese citizens dragged, and lifted Ling away towards the palace, away to Dewei.


	19. Chapter 19 Imprisonment

Lan Fan and Ling were pulled in to the dungeon.

Dewei Yang was very confident, now that he had captured Emperor Yao, and Lan Fan.

"They came to me." Dewei sounded surprised, yet smug.

He wandered off, in to the dungeon, confidently, something he was usually not. There was an extra bounce in his step, showing just how chipper, he actually was.

He had captured Ling, and his most, prized guard! Ling's guard was a real beauty; Dewei noticed. He could, now, see why Ling had risked it all, for her.

He strolled, almost casually, confident to the dungeon.

He beamed, as he caught sight of Lan Fan in her very, own cell. He couldn't help, but wander over.

"Hello, pretty lady." cooed Dewei, while smirking.

Lan Fan looked away.

"Aw... Don't be that way." Dewei cooed, sounding almost sad.

Lan Fan met his eyes with a hard glare. "Who are you?" snarled Lan Fan.

"Why; you don't know me?" Dewei stretched out the words confidently, giving the impession that he was surprised. "I am a year younger than your fiance." Dewei informed her.

"So?" Lan Fan asked harshly.

"I'm getting there!" Dewei spoke up, impatiently. "I am Ling Yao's younger half-brother, Dewei Yang!" Dewei announced grandly.


	20. Chapter 20 Dewei And His Torture

Lan Fan stared blankly at Dewei Yang, trying to see if she could remember a prince with that name. She couldn't; she must have never met him before. He must be from one of the minor clans, then.

He smirked, gallantly, and stared straight at her.

She felt sick, because she could see lust in his eyes. She shuddered.

His smirk grew, and he seemed to think that she, also, lusted after him.

She had never felt this sick before.

* * *

Dewei, eagerly, anticipated what he would do to torture Lan Fan, and Ling Yao.

He smirked, as he realized that he could have the fair Lan Fan, all to himself, whenever he wanted.

He wondered, though, how he would torture the 'great' Ling Yao. Oh, he could make Ling watch, as he touches Ling's 'little' lover.

He smirked, 'Oh, what fun!'

He found himself thrilled that he could do whatever he wanted to the 'old' royalty, and not get in trouble for it.

He, after all, was the 'new' royalty.


	21. Chapter 21 The Need For Back-Up

Ed groaned, as he woke up.

His head hurt from when he was hit before, and slowly, the memories seeped back in to his head. He, now, remembered why his head hurt; it was, because he got hit in the head, and knocked out. He found that he was still lying on the ground, in the very spot, that he got knocked out at.

Surprisingly, he was missing his left leg, (the automail one) and he was stripped down to his underwear. His mind wondered off, as he questioned who had stolen his automail, and why.

His wife, Winry, would kill him. His eyes widened in fear.

He glanced beside him, (possibly for his lost leg) and spotted the Fuhrer, also, stripped down to, only, his underwear.

"What do we do now?" Ed asked Mustang, successfully waking him up.

"Hmm...?" Mustang asked groggily.

"What do we do, now?" Ed nearly shouted, sounding very, very angry.

"We have to save Lan Fan, and Emperor Yao." Mustang stated the obvious.

"Should we just charge in?" Ed asked, seemingly forgetting about his missing leg.

"No, of course not. Do you, really, want to die, Fullmetal?" Mustang retorted.

"I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist, anymore! I can't even perform alchemy! What do we do, then?" Ed asked angrily.

"We call for back-up." Mustang responded reasonably.


	22. Chapter 22 Torture, And Hope

It had been a few days, since her capture, and Dewei dropped by to see her frequently, but refused to tell her anything about Ling.

Dewei still sent Lan Fan lusty, and sly looks; she just hoped that he wouldn't lay a hand on her, inapproriately. He, also, carried himself more confidently, probably trying to be more seductive. Today, though, he had more of a bounce in his step than usual.

He came towards Lan Fan, almost smugly, like he owned her.

He barked some commands to the guards, and they left. Lan Fan, immediately, craned her neck, looking for any signs of the guards returning.

Dewei stepped forward, and unlatched Lan Fan's cell.

Dewei moved, almost fluidly, in to the enclosed space.

Lan Fan noticed, out of the corner of her eyes, that the guards were back, and they brought Ling with them! Sadly, Ling barely, looked alive. She was relieved, and thrilled that Ling was at least alive; Dewei had gave the impression that Ling had been dead.

She felt horrified, though, because they kept Ling at a distance, and that Dewei was, still, creeping towards her.

Dewei reached out to twirl designs on Lan Fan's belly, almost lovingly, and Lan Fan felt sick. His other hand reached out a little higher.

"Don't," Lan Fan gasped out, "I'm pregnant!"

Dewei froze. His eyes darkened, and he glared at her.

"Is it his child?" Dewei all, but growled, as he jerked his head towards Ling.

Lan Fan shuddered, but nodded her head.

"That's sad, and we were going to have fun, too." Dewei stretched out fun, in an attempt to sound sad, and dissapointed.

All of a sudden, a gun was cocked, and aimed directly at Dewei!

Dewei, stupidly, spun around, and gasped.

The Amestrian Military had arrived.

The Hawk's Eye was stationed near Dewei with her gun. She was ready to shoot and kill him.


	23. Chapter 23 Escape Attempt

Dewei's guards were the first to react; they charged, knocking the gun out of Riza Mustang's hands. However, they had dropped Ling on to the ground, when they charged.

Lan Fan shoved Dewei, out of the way, and ran to Ling. She picked Ling back up, and supported him.

Lan Fan was breathless from fear and relief, yet she managed to say, "Ling, Ling! Are you alright?"

Lan Fan held Ling, lovingly. She realized that, as long as Ling was alive, and well that she would be happy. She would never let anyone, or anything hurt him, ever again.

Right now, she wanted them both out of Xing, so that Ling wouldn't be hurt, or killed in the revolt.

Ling was her everything.

She felt her fear leave her, as she listened to Ling's quiet breaths.

Lan Fan watched Dewei escape, but she wouldn't dare leave Ling's side, again. At the current moment, she had to make sure that Ling would survive.

The Amestrian soldiers were still fighting Dewei's guards, and therefore, couldn't stop Dewei. Dewei, after all, was still the same, old coward that he had been the day that they, Lan Fan and Ling, first saw him.


	24. Chapter 24 The Rescue, And Being Hospita

His Guard Chapter 24 The Rescue, And Being Hospitalized

The fight quickly ended with the Amestrian troops winning.

"Let's get the two of you back to Amestris." Riza told Lan Fan kindly, in a very, soft voice.

"Okay." Lan Fan spoke, as she tried to move the unconscience, Ling.

Mrs. Mustang looked surprised at Lan Fan's easy agreement.

The Mustangs carried Ling, and Lan Fan to a waiting, military car.

Riza draped her coat over Lan Fan's, now, frail, and really thin shoulders. Mustang did the same, except it was Ling's pale, and scrawny body, that he placed his coat upon.

They, Ling and Lan Fan, were rushed to the nearest Amestrian hospital, after all Xing was, still, hostile.

Lan Fan didn't want to step foot in Xing, ever again, if it meant that Ling would be hurt. She, also, never wanted to be anywhere near Dewei.

The hospital, unsurprisingly, admitted them, pretty quickly. It was, probably, because Fuhrer Mustang was with them.

Ling, and Lan Fan were both, badly malnourished, because Dewei never fed them. They were, also, dehydrated, also because of Dewei.

Ling's side had got infected from, when one of Dewei's cronies had stabbed him. Lan Fan was lucky, that she hadn't been stabbed.

Lan Fan's pregnancy was at risk, due to being starved, and dehydrated.

Lan Fan, though, had some nasty bruises on her throat, that she had recieved from the man that had captured her; he had choked her.


	25. Chapter 25 Central City

Dewei wondered, idly, which country, he should flee to. He felt that he could easily get the Drachmans on his side. Then again, no one would even think of looking for him in Amestris.

'Hmm... It might be best for me to hide in Amestris for a little while, once everything calms down, I'll take power again.' He smirked at his plan.

'I could also make a visit to Drachma, and I need something to say to them.' He mused.

Dewei Yang trudged unrelentingly through the desert.

When he arrived in Amestris, he, quickly, boarded a train headed to Central City.

That was the enemy's den, after all. No one would, even, think of looking for him there.

He rented a hotel room for the next few nights, and settled down to relax.

His thoughts drifted to the fair Lan Fan. He wished that he hadn't hesitated, at all, when Lan Fan had told him that she was pregnant with that thing's kid.

'She would make a fine bride.' Dewei smirked at the errant thought. Sadly, concerning her, she had some loose ends, that he would have to deal with. He, now, needed to kill Ling, and his unborn child.

'Would that break her?' Dewei wondered. Dewei thought, hopefully, 'A beautiful girl like her shouldn't break.' The thought soothed him, and he dreamed about her being his empress, and the mother of his beautiful children.


	26. Chapter 26 Drachma And Fort Briggs

Drachma was a lot harder for Dewei to get on his side than he had originally thought.

"Why should we trust you, you little Xingese man?" The one that was seemingly in charge asked Dewei.

"I'm not a little kid! I am sixteen years old!" Dewei grounded out, glaring at the older man.

"Calm down." The Drachman leader laughed.

"Look, we, both, want to destroy Amestris." Dewei tried to reason.

"No, you just want to destroy Xing's emperor, who just, so happens to be in Amestris." The Drachman man argued, stubbornly.

"I want to stop Emperor Ling Yao from getting help from the Fuhrer of Amestris. Don't you want to destroy Amestris's order, too?" Dewei asked.

"That would be nice. Can we attack Fort Briggs, first?" He asked Dewei, excitedly.

"Sure." Dewei grinned back, just as excited, as the Drachman army leader.

Maybe if he had been someone else, who knew more about Amestris, he wouldn't have agreed, so eagerly.


	27. Chapter 27 Elizabeth Armstrong

A little, blond-haired girl ran through the halls of Fort Briggs; She beamed up at the familiar faces of the military officers.

She paused to ask Major Miles, "Where is mommy?"

"She's, just, in that room, right there, but she's working, right now. Don't distract her, okay?" Major Miles spoke kindly.

Major Miles was the girl's favorite soldier, aside from her mother. She sometimes, secretly, liked him more; She smiled at him, gratefully, before entering her mom's office.

Her mom, Olivier, was arguing on the phone. It sounded very bad, and most definately, not like her Uncle Roy, because it was her 'work voice.'

She listened intently for a minute, only picking out the word, Drachma, before she got bored.

She started playing with a lone gun, that she had found.

Her mother got off the phone, and turned towards her.

She yelled, "Elizabeth, what are you doing in here?"

"Major Miles let me in." Was little Elizabeth's answer.

A sad smile appeared on her mother's face, before she turned away from her.

Elizabeth found it funny, that her mom never raised her voice at Major Miles. She wondered why her mom is always, so kind to Major Miles. That thought flew from her head, as fast as it came.

General Olivier Armstrong, immediately, went back to the matter at hand.(Not before getting the gun out of her daughter's hand.)

There was a rumor going around, that Drachma was going to attack, led by some Xingese kid, named Dewei Yang.


	28. Chapter 28 The Loss, And The New Plan

Olivier was prepared, when Drachma came to fight. Dracma lost fairly, quickly, but Dewei, still, managed to escape Fort Briggs's wrath.

"What was that?" Dewei rasped out to the leader of the Drachman troops.

"That was the power of Fort Briggs." He answered Dewei in a simple matter, as if it was to be expected.

"Why the hell wiuld you want to attack an enemy that strong?" Dewei exclaimed.

"To get the strongest out of the way, first." Stated the Drachman leader, as if it were obvious.

"We should take out the weakest links, first." Dewei suggested.

"Why would we do that?" Grumbled the Drachman leader.

"To win this war, obviously." Dewei grumbled back at him.

"How about Central?" Suggested a young Drachman soldier.

"We attack Central, come morning!" Announced the officer in control of the troops.

Dewei wondered, if Drachma was made up of idiots.

"How do we get there from here?" Dewei asked, knowing that they couldn't try to get past Fort Briggs, again.

"We go through Xing!" Was the immediate answer to Dewei's question.

Dewei sighed, staring at them with disbelief.

He, secretly, hoped that the Amestrian troops in Xing wouldn't attack them; he didn't like fighting.


	29. Chapter 29 Winry, And Her Wrench

Lan Fan woke up, with a start; her eyes started, looking for Ling, immediately. Once, she had found him, she visibly relaxed.

She looked around, and spotted some injured soldiers, as well.

She could, also, hear Winry giving Edward a verbal assualt, something about losing Winry's precious automail.

* * *

"How can you just lose automail? That's just like saying that you, just, lost your flesh limbs!" Winry Elric yelled at her husband.

"Okay, someone else stole it! Alright?" Ed yelled back at Winry.

"How could you? Someone in Xing might be trying to pass it off, as their creation! I can't let them do that!" Winry yelled, theatrically.

"Relax, Xing doesn't, really, have automail, besides it's in the past; you have already given me a new, automail leg." Ed soothed, trying to calm down his wife, so that she wouldn't pull out her trusty wrench.  
"It's not over," She shrieked, "Someone has one of my automail legs!"

"They, probably, sold it to make a profit, or something." Edward reasoned.

"That's worse! An automail engineer could of gotten a hold of it!" Winry freaked out.

"Or they could of turned it in to a weapon." Ed spoke up, nervously looking for any sign of his wife's wrench.

"How could you do that to me, Ed? I just wanted to make sure that my husband is happy!" Winry wailed.

"I was knocked out; there was nothing, that I could do about it!"

"They knocked you out?" Winry asked, incredulously. "Are you hurt really bad?" Winry fretted over Ed.

Ed muttered, "I'm fine."

* * *

Ling woke up, next, and, immediately, made sure that Lan Fan was alive, and by his side.


	30. Chapter 30 Central Taken!

Central City was far, easier to capture than when they tried to capture Fort Briggs. It, probably, helped that the Fuhrer was else where.

Dewei, though, was dissapointed, that Ling, and Lan Fan weren't there, either. He would of loved getting rid of Ling, and he would be thrilled to whisk Lan Fan away to marry him. (Dewei.)

The Drachmans had seized control of Central City, almost immediately. Dewei had led them.

They were, probably, going to be overthrown, when the Fuhrer returns.

The only thing that kept Dewei from bolting, before the Fuhrer arrives is that Lan Fan would, probably, be with him.

He couldn't wait to see Lan Fan, again.

He smiled, softly, almost angelically. He loved beautiful women.

* * *

'This was, almost, too easy.' The leader of the Drachman army thought, confidently.

* * *

Olivier Mira Armstrong always knew, that the Central soldiers were incompetent.

She walked to her dorm room, but Major Miles stopped her. He was carrying their daughter, Elizabeth.

'Everyone has their own secrets in Fort Briggs,' Olivier had, once said. Back then, her secret was her relationship with Major Miles. Now, it was their shared secret of who Elizabeth's father was.

Olivier hadn't, even, told her family, who Elizabeth's father was.

Major Miles knew, but so did a few, other, military officers.

Elizabeth, however, does not know who her dad is.


	31. Chapter 31 Incompetent

"Fuhrer Mustang, Are you aware that a Dewei Yang captured Central City with the Drachman army." General Armstrong asked Mustang, coldly.

"Mommy sounds very mad." Elizabeth pointed out to Major Miles, who had bought her a new toy, so they were, both, playing with it.

They were, also, listening in on Olivier's phone call with Mustang; they were prepared to interfere, if necessary.

Mustang's response was, "I'm getting to it, right now." He clearly didn't know about Central being captured, or he was headed there at the moment.

"I'll beat you there." Olivier told him, firmly.

Mustang grunted; he seemed to doubt that Olivier could get there before him.

* * *

They did beat Mustang to Central City.

When they arrived in Central, Dewei seemed long gone. He must of knew that they were coming, and went in to hiding.

If he did know, then he didn't tell the Drachman troops. They were still there, as if waiting to be beaten by Fort Briggs.

* * *

Fort Briggs had gotten rid of the Drachmans, by the time that Mustang had arrived.

Mustang had brought Winry, Ed, Riza Mustang, Ling, Lan Fan, Alphonse, and May Chang.

May and Al had tagged along, because they were worried about them.


	32. Chapter 32 Lan Fan, And Winry

Dewei had stayed near the train station, so that he knew when Lan Fan would arrive. He had spotted her, and was casually walking towards her, but he stopped when he saw a pretty, (married) blond haired woman that was talking. (Winry)

"Isn't there someone missing that was with the army?" Winry asked Olivier Armstrong.

'How flattering; she's thinking about me.' Dewei smirked.

His eyes zeroed in on Winry's wedding ring. 'Married, huh? No man can treat her, as well as I can.' Dewei thought, confidently.

Dewei listened to the older, less attractive woman answer Winry. (Olivier)

"Yes, there's one more, but he's Xingese." Olivier Armstrong answered Winry.

Dewei noticed that a cute, little kid was standing beside General Armstrong. 'Interesting.' Dewei surmised. The little girl was playing with an Ishvalan officer.

Dewei glanced back at Lan Fan, and Winry. 'Should I take one, or both?' He wondered.

He moved, carefully, and cautiously, before grabbing a hold of Lan Fan, and vanishing, as if he hadn't, even, been there.

He could come back for the pretty blond later.

He had clasped a hand over Lan Fan's mouth. She struggled, weakly, in Dewei's arms; she shouldn't have been released from the hospital, so soon.

He carried her away to his hotel room. (He had it listed under another name, instead of Dewei Yang.)


End file.
